


Prove You Wrong

by MossPrinx



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PWP, Porn with minimal Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossPrinx/pseuds/MossPrinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run in with a dragon, Adaar has to get creative to show her favorite ambassador she's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove You Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Well.  
> So this is my first smut and I have absolutely nothing to say except I'm sure there are a ton of inaccuracies. This blushing virgins sends her apologies but hopes you enjoy regardless.

“Josie, I promise I’m fine.”

                How could Adaar have forgotten how much her precious ambassador worried? She watched as Josephine paced restlessly around her little office, raving about reckless she was for taking on _a damned dragon._ A dragon! Rubbing her sore ribs, she leaned against Josie’s desk, smiling at the smaller woman chastising her. She was glad she had someone who worried about her (even though she probably would’ve been less appreciative of the lecture if it was coming from anyone else).

                She couldn’t even remember what she was doing in Crestwood, maybe following up with the villagers and some reports of Venatori activity? Who knows. All the mage knows is that one minute Varric was threatening to put embarrassing memories from her youth into writing and the next, Bull was shouting gleefully about a “a beauty” of a dragon flying overhead. She doesn’t know why Qunari are so into dragons and, had you asked her even minutes before, she’d claim that she stayed as far away from the beasts as possible. But no, the knight-enchanter ran right at the Northern Hunter, starting the hours long battle that ended with her getting slammed in the ribs by a particularly ferocious swing of its tail, right through the walls of a nearby ruin. That, of course, didn’t stop her from freezing it and letting Bull, Cole, and Varric hit the dragon hard enough for it to literally shatter. She smiled fondly at the memory, still stroking her sensitive side.

                “Herah!”

                “Ah, I love it when you say my name.”

                Josephine let out a sound frustration, falling into Adaar’s chest. The giant woman sighed as she wrapped her arms around her worrywart of a lover, smiling when she felt her return the embrace, careful not to hurt her bad side.

                “Josephine…” She started, kissing the top of her head. She felt the Antivan beauty shudder as she felt the vibrations from her deep voice and chuckled, continuing. “I’m sorry I made you worry, but I swear I’m fine.”

                “You…are a terrible liar,” Josephine mumbled, applying pressure to her horned girlfriend’s ribs and sighing sadly when she heard her suck in a pained breath. “Herah, you’re in enough danger as is— _please_ don’t put yourself in an early grave fighting dragons of all things!”

                Adaar knew there was no point in arguing, the woman wouldn’t relax until someone sat her down and made her. Backing up slightly, she held Josephine’s chin between her thumb and index finger, tilting it up to face her. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the ambassador’s full lips, sighing contentedly as her lover stood on her tiptoes to deepen it. Her hands drifted to Josephine’s hips, and she laughed into the kiss when Josie squeaked as she squeezed them lightly. The smaller woman broke the kiss, her dark cheeks flushed red as Adaar fell slowly into a crouch, wrapping strong arms around her thighs.

                “I’m a liar, huh?” The mage asked breathily, gently lifting the woman off her feet. Josephine gasped, her hands immediately falling to her lover’s broad shoulders to stabilize herself. A hand went to her back while the other arm held her up by her bottom, and a whisper of ‘ _I’ve got you’_ from the horned woman below made her heart flutter. “Josie, you of all people should know I’ll do _anything_ to clear my good name.”

                Josephine immediately became a stuttering mess, reaching up to pull at her collar as she looked away from the Qunari’s hungry eyes. She only got worse when she realized they were moving towards the door. “I-inquisitor! W-what if someone sees us! This is hardly appropriate behavior-!”

                Adaar chuckled as she bent over to pull open the door to the main hall. “Who would be loitering around this time of night besides maybe Varric?”

                “W-well I-!”

                “I’ll even look first it makes you feel better, darling.”

                Josephine went quiet at the pet name, clinging to the fabric of Adaar’s pajama shirt as said mage turned and leaned back until her head was in the hallway. As she had thought, the hall was empty, lit dimly by low flames. Leaning back up, she pressed a lingering kiss to her jawline before making a break for her quarters. Josephine wrapped her arms around the large woman’s head, smothering half of her face in her chest—thankfully one unobscured eye and muscle memory ensured no casualties.

                Kicking the door closed behind them, Adaar felt the mood change as she made her way up the stair to her quarters, rubbing circles into her lover’s back along the way. By the time she made it to the bed, Josephine had pushed away slightly, and the Qunari mage could feel her eyes on her. When she looked up, she found herself at the perfect position to view a very obviously aroused ambassador—Josephine’s face was still quite flushed, eyes blown and a lip bit. She was grinding very lightly into the Inquisitor, breathing heavily as she stroked her face. Adaar couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as she adjusted the woman on her hips.

                “Well, not that I’m unappreciative, but where did _this_ come from?” She laughed. Josephine was not a prudish lover by any means, but seeing her so… _unabashed_ in her arousal was doing things for the Inquisitor. Suddenly, nervousness was back, less so, but Josie was still fairly embarrassed. “Oh now I definitely want to hear this.”

                “You…you called me ‘darling’,” she couldn’t look her love in the eye, but she could feel the shock and amusement practically radiating off of her. She continued. “You don’t call me pet names often, a-and the way you said it…”

                Adaar chuckled, stretching her neck to press a kiss to Josie’s neck before she plopped her gently onto the edge of the Qunari-sized bed. Leaning over her, she grinned sweetly as she nuzzled her nose. “Don’t be embarrassed, Josie. If we’re being honest, I’ve found your voice incredibly attractive since, well, the moment I met you.”

                Two hands clasped behind Adaar’s neck, pulling her into a fiery kiss. The Qunari mage laughed into the kiss, a habit Josephine came to love in the time they’d been together, propping herself on an elbow to get closer to her lover. Josephine moaned quietly as a hand much larger than her own roamed her body, squeezing her side and tracing lines absently into the leg thrown over the hip opposite her. When the two separated it was only momentarily, creating just enough space for Josephine to help undo the buttons of her lover’s night shirt. Adaar made things hard by grinding into Josie’s covered crotch, smiling smugly down at her as she removed her shirt. Another louder moan escaped the normally formal woman as she explored the expanse of the body before her, relishing in the hands that lost themselves under her dress. She bit her lip and frowned at the large bruise on her side, brushing a finger over it experimentally, placing a kiss to Adaar’s covered chest when it earned a grunt and a pause in her ministrations.

                “Careful, honey. Don’t know what I’d do if you found out about my secret love of pain,” Adaar joked into Josie’s neck, basking in the smell of whatever perfume she was wearing—she could never remember to ask, but whatever it was she wanted it—before suckling under her jawline. Josephine could feel the smirk when she groaned; she had the feeling that Adaar wouldn’t let the pet name thing go anytime soon.

                “Herah, I hate to rush but…”The Antivan trailed off, tugging at said mage’s pants. At this, Adaar removed herself completely from the ambassador, grinning cheekily as she toyed with the top of her trousers.

                “I thought you’d never ask,” She cooed, bending over to remove her shoes. Josephine rubbed her thighs together as she got a good view down at Adaar’s supple breasts, her hand ghosting over her own and squeezing lightly. Adaar visibly sped up at the sound, boots and pants coming off at record speeds. Her mouth twisted as she looked down at the fully clothed Josephine, deciding she’d like to undress her herself. Luckily for Josephine she was quick about it, kneeling to untie her shoes. Josie took the opportunity to rub a partially removed horn, earning a nip to her thigh when she teased the tip of a pointed ear. “Someone’s looking for trouble.”

                Before long, Josie’s dress was being lifted off of her, and the two were finally in barely anything. Adaar smirked as she towered above her lover, slowly removing what was left on the Antivan beauty. And then the pampering began, the Vashoth woman smothering her lover in kisses from her face to her neck, stopping to admire the breasts she loved so much.  She took a dark nipple into her mouth, suckling and pulling as her hand groped and squeezed the unattended one; Josephine’s keening and squirming only spurred her on.

                “Herah…please…” Adaar groaned into Josie’s chest as the woman begged, the hand that had been tangled in her thick hair pushing her down. Ah, it was one of _those days_. Chuckling as she nipped a nipple, she continued downwards, kissing down to the soft fuzz at the apex of her thighs. She glanced up as she rubbed warm thighs, grinning at the woman she’d come to adore so much. Josephine bit her lip in quiet frustration—she wanted to rub her thighs together, create some sort of friction to get herself off but that was fairly hard to do with someone in between them, so instead she just held onto the short, white hair in her hands, thankful Adaar hadn’t braided it and praying for release.

                “Sorry, darling,” Adaar whispered as she returned her focus to Josie’s slick center, parting the lips in admiration. She laughed breathily as she watched the muscles tense up, leaning forward to take a languid lick up the exposed flesh, relishing in the scream the woman above her barely contained. “Oh Josie, you always taste so good…”

                Josephine’s chest heaved as she laughed, scratching her lover’s scalp and arching into her when said lover moaned into her in response. “I-I’m sure that’s hardly the case, my love,” She paused, breath lost as a calloused hand reached up and roughly groped and teased a breast. Adaar took the opportunity to slowly slip a finger into her as she suckled on her clit, laughing as she fell back onto the bed with a huff. Taking a leg and throwing it over her shoulder, the hand palming her lover’s breast went to hold down her hips as the other picked up speed thrusting into her, slipping another finger in and curling; she already knew to back her face away momentarily lest Josie buck up into her nose, returning to business licking and sucking as soon as she regained control.

                Rising up slightly, Adaar could see that Josephine’s hands had taken to her breasts now that she didn’t need to focus on holding herself up and, while she missed the hand in her hair, the view made her knees buckle just a little. Said ambassador was moaning louder, begging and sighing harshly, pleading for Adaar to get her over the edge. Said Qunari grunted, feeling it all go straight to the heat between her thighs; she meant what she said about loving Josephine’s voice, and she was tempted to slip her unoccupied hand between her legs, but she had been planning on ravishing Josephine for weeks and she was going to follow through. In no time at all, she could feel the walls around her harshly thrusting fingers and she grinned into Josie’s folds before she felt a hand fly to her hair and tug lightly.

                “Herah…Herah, I’m so…” Josephine couldn’t even open her eyes, but she still pulled Adaar further up until the mage got the idea, crawling up her quivering body to pull her into a frenzied kiss.

                “Let go, Josie. Come for me,” She whispered as she lifted her hips, giving the Antivan woman plenty of room to dart the hand that wasn’t tangled in Adaar’s hair down to the bud between her legs. Adaar stopped placing kisses behind her ear to connect their foreheads, tilting to watch her rub herself at a stuttering pace, halting as the Qunari curled her clawed fingers one last time.

Josephine’s back arched, breasts pressing against her lover’s larger ones as her legs shook, light bursting before her eyes as she came. Adaar slowed down just a bit, still curling and dragging her soaked fingers against the rapidly clenching and unclenching walls around them as Josephine rode her orgasm. Once the woman beneath her fell back to the bed, chest heaving and undone hair—Adaar laughed when she realized Josephine must have taken it out herself—clinging to her sweaty face. The larger woman rolled off her lover and onto her good side, watching the woman recover from her orgasm with pride. She smiled, teeth bared, when an eye cracked open to peek at her, lifting an arm for the woman to roll under and into her embrace.

“So, did I prove my point?” Adaar asked as she kissed Josie’s damp forehead. Said woman looked up at her, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Your…point? What do you…Ah yes, that you aren’t in pain,” She whispered, absentmindedly caressing the bruise on Adaar’s side. Said mage felt the hand drift from her side down to her hip, lingering before falling between them to tease her nub. “I’ll be honest, Herah, all you proved is your… _finesse_ in the bedroom.”

The Qunari writhed as she pulled Josephine closer, surprising herself when she came some short minutes later, squealing into Josephine’s soft hair. When she finally relaxed and felt the wet hand slip from between her legs and return to her hip, she sighed deeply, pulling the drowsy woman into a tight embrace.

“Ah well,” She breathed, feeling sleep wash over her as the kisses she felt Josephine placing to her chest slowed to a halt, laughing when she heard soft snoring just seconds later. “I tried.”


End file.
